galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyurem
Kyurem appeared in 2010 video game called Pokémon Black & White. Kyurem is a Boundary Pokémon. When the freezing energy that is inside Kyurem leaked out, its entire body froze. Legends say it will become whole with the help of a hero who will bring truth or ideals. Kyurem is a gray and blue, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. Kyurem has a blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Three pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Its long, gray neck has lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its oddly shaped blue wings, which are believed to be used for flying and storing cold air. Each wing has two spikes of ice. The ice covering the wings can break, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on Kyurem's back. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left. Its legs are somewhat slender, and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot. Its tail has three blue conical spikes on its tip, and appears to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy; exactly what it is based on is unclear, but it may be a damaged turbine. Kyurem has two alternate forms, White Kyurem and Black Kyurem, which are formed by combining with Reshiram and Zekrom, respectively, and share many aspects of their designs with them. It can use Absofusion on their respective Dragon Stones to change to White or Black Kyurem. When transformed into either, its legs are just like before, but shorter and the middle toe becomes ice. As White Kyurem, it has some extra icy details on the legs. Its tail resembles that of Reshiram or Zekrom, but they are attached to the body with three gray parts of skin. The tail is capable of movement and contains four holes: they are horizontal on White Kyurem and vertical on Black Kyurem. The torsos of each form are similar, but White Kyurem's torso is more slim than Black Kyurem's bulky torso. Its shoulders are covered in 'squares' of ice with two pins protruding from each which can come out and 'plug in' the aforementioned holes. As White Kyurem, it has thin arms with two rings and three claws each, wings between the rings on its forearms, and its right arm and wing are frozen. As Black Kyurem, it has Zekrom's arms, but more muscular and without wings, and its left arm and wing are frozen. Its neck is the same shape, but becomes upright; White Kyurem uses Reshiram's fur and Black Kyurem uses Zekrom's skin. In both forms, the ice covering one of Kyurem's jaws (upper for White Kyurem, lower for Black Kyurem) has partially disappeared, allowing it to move its mouth. During battle, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem enter Overdrive mode and tubes sprout from its back to its tail. In White Kyurem's case, the ends of its hair and wings become fiery and its tail acquires fiery highlights. In Black Kyurem's case, parts of its right arm and the tip of the horn on the back of its head turn blue, while its tail lights up with electricity. In Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, Kyurem can also change into Black Kyurem or White Kyurem without fusing by channeling the power of powers of both Reshiram and Zekrom it has within itself. Kyurem generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out. Due to an old legend, it may be assumed Kyurem may be hostile towards Pokémon and humans, due to the fact it supposedly ate them if they were found outside at night. It is said to be an extraterrestrial Pokémon according to folklore. Kyurem is the only Pokémon that can learn Glaciate, while its alternate forms White Kyurem and Black Kyurem can respectively learn Ice Burn and Freeze Shock instead. White Kyurem and Black Kyurem can also learn Reshiram's and Zekrom's signature moves Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt, respectively. Gallery Black Kyurem.png|Black Kyurem White Kyurem.png|White Kyurem Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Legendary Creatures